Ma Rédemption
by Mafab43
Summary: Comme tout Serpentard, il a fuit mais le passé fini toujours par ressurgir et pas forcément de la façon qu'on le souhaite...


Salut! Me voici de retour pour un petit OS, ne vous en faites pas je n'ai pas abandonné l'autre fiction, je continu de l'écrire. Sur ceux je vous laisse lire ceci, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le casque sur les oreilles, la musique le plus fort possible et le vent en rafale lui donnait l'impression d'un autre monde, il aimait ces sensations uniques. La pluie fine sur son visage, le rayon de soleil qui arrivait à transpercer les nuages, ou encore qui se reflétait sur la chevelure d'une jolie brune. Il aimait de plus en plus de choses, il avait appris à apprécier la vie, le moindre petit bonheur. Car après tout, frôler la mort nous faisait encore plus apprécier la vie. Il évitait à tout prix de se perdre dans ses pensées macabres. Alors il préférait profiter de tout et de rien. Il avait tout arrêté, il avait coupé énormément de ponts. Il croisait de temps en temps des visages connus mais dans ce cas, il changeait de trottoir, cachait ses cheveux bien trop reconnaissables sous sa capuche. Il voulait vivre simplement. Trop simplement comparé à sa vie d'avant. Il avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'il mènerait cette vie. Même s'il la détestait encore. A l'époque il ne supportait pas que certaines personnes puissent être libres quand lui ne l'était pas, il avait donc fait un énorme travail sur lui même pour arriver à ne plus ressentir de haine, de rancœur, de jalousie, de colère. A présent il voulait vivre, juste vivre. Être heureux si possible, le plus possible.

Il évita de justesse un petit garçon qui courrait pour échapper à sa sœur, il sourit en coin, peut-être qu'un frère ou une sœur l'aurait aidé à supporter sa vie d'antan. Il aurait aimé avoir une personne a qui se confier. Sans crainte qu'on ne le trahisse.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin à destination, il fit descendre l'échelle permettant d'accéder aux escaliers de secours d'un grand bâtiment, grimpa rapidement et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé sur le toit, il prit son élan et sauta sur le toit d'en face. Tout en s'approchant doucement du vide, il monta sur le rebord qui empêchait de malheureux accidents. Son regard était tourné vers l'immensité de la ville. Londres était magnifique mais ce n'était rien comparé à ici. Paris. Capitale du monde à ses yeux. Les gens étaient si libres ici. Pas de différence. Pas d'appartenance à quoi que ce soit, ni au sang, ni à la religion, ni à la couleur de peau, ni même aux affinités. C'est ici qu'il se sentait le plus libre.

Le « bip » retentissant dans sa poche lui apprit qu'il arrivait juste à temps. Le moment magique ou les milles et une lumières de la capitale se mettaient à scintiller. Il ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Il avait bien essayé de photographier le phénomène, mais c'était si beau en vrai qu'il revenait le plus souvent possible en cette période d'avant fête. Il sentait le frisson d'excitation des passants. Il aimait leur visage souriant. Il posa son regard sur un vieux couple se tenant la main, rentrant gentiment chez eux, puis sur une jeune femme emmitouflée dans son manteau rouge, le téléphone accroché à l'oreille et riant aux éclats. Il regarda dans la direction opposée et aperçu un jeune amoureux courir vers sa moitié, la serrant fort dans ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie le prenait dans ces moments là, mais il arrivait toujours à relativiser et à la faire disparaître. Parce que bien sûr, quoi de plus important au monde que celle ou celui qui partage notre vie.

Le jeune homme contempla les lumières de la ville encore un moment avant de descendre de son perchoir. Il aurait pu venir ici de plusieurs façons possibles, mais les changements dans sa vie comprenaient aussi ces méthodes de déplacement. Il regagna au petit trot le studio qu'il louait sous les toits d'un immense et ancien immeuble. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à ses voisins au début, les hommes se méfiant et leurs femmes le prenant sous leurs ailes. La plus jeune d'entre elles pouvait être sa grand-mère, mais son air de mauvais garçon qu'il portait aujourd'hui, avait tout de suite déplu aux messieurs. Si cela avait était autrefois, il se serait amusé à paraître comme un ange et à leur faire de mauvais tours dans leur dos. Mais ce temps était révolu.

En arrivant dans sa cage d'escalier, il croisa sa voisine du dessous qui lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel il répondu, suivi d'un signe de la main. Il préférait monter les escaliers plutôt que d'être enfermé dans une boite métallique qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Arrivé devant sa porte, il sourit à nouveau et entra. Son jeune compagnon de vie se leva aussitôt en s'étirant et vint se frotter aux jambes de son maître.

Bonsoir, Pantoufle. T'as faim hein... Viens.

Attrapant sa baguette le jeune homme fit tourner son poignet et servit son chat qui ne cessait de miauler depuis son retour. La magie, quelle merveilleuse invention. Mais si dangereuse lorsque confier aux mauvaises personnes. Il en avait fait les frais, et c'est pourquoi il ne se l'autorisait que dans son petit nid douillet. Sa baguette restait à l'abri dans son appartement. Il prit à peine le temps d'avaler un morceau avant de se doucher et de se changer. Un seul mot d'ordre pour le jeune homme : occupation. Il faisait tout pour s'occuper l'esprit du matin au soir, voir une grande partie de la nuit. Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, le jeune homme mit sa veste par dessus et repartit au pas de course, non sans avoir caresser Pantoufle une dernière fois avant de partir.

Arrivé devant « _La Chimère_ », il passa sans encombre par la porte arrière. Ce soir, c'était à lui d'assurer. Il attaquait son service dans cinq minutes. Le jeune homme retira sa veste et remonta ses manches de chemise sur ses avants bras, il avait appris à vivre avec ses erreurs et aux yeux des moldus sa marque n'était qu'un tatouage un peu sombre. Il s'étira autant qu'il le put et très vite, l'heure de remplacer son collègue arriva. Il ébouriffa une dernière fois ses cheveux et se glissa derrière le comptoir en marbre qui devenait son terrain de jeu pour les heures à venir. Vous l'aurez compris le jeune homme enchaînait les petits boulots. Tantôt serveur dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, tantôt barman. Sa bonne éducation, son savoir vivre lui avait ouvert des portes et son physique avantageux lui avait permis d'entrer dans le complexe aquatique du coin, s'occupant de la piscine l'été et de la patinoire l'hiver. Pour l'instant il devait s'occuper des clients assoiffés en face de lui. Son travail était plaisant, s'occuper de gens heureux sur des musiques toutes plus entraînantes les unes que les autres, le calmait. Il fit tournoyer les shakers entre ses mains habiles. Il devait faire rêver son petit public. Les colorants fluorescents des boissons rendaient son savoir faire magnifique.

Bien sur cette histoire ne serait pas intéressante si la vie bien tranquille de notre héro ne fut pas mouvementée par un élément imprévu.

Cela faisait bien une heure que le jeune homme avait pris son service, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur ses tempes, il bougeait ses mains au rythme envoûtant de la musique, bougeant sans prétention son corps. Il souriait aux clients, se faisait remarquer par la gente féminine, certaines faisaient même la queue pour être servies par lui en particulier. Il ne remarquait plus toutes ces filles qui le regardaient intensément. Il était habitué, souvent interpellé par son nom d'emprunt. Il avait en effet, préféré changer d'identité, disparaître aux yeux de tous. Qui viendrait le chercher au fin fond de Paris à présent ? C'est ce qu'il s'était dis en venant vivre ici. Bien sûr tout son beau monde éclata en deux secondes quand un cri de surprise lui parvint au dessus des autres.

Malefoy !

Les gestes du beau blond cessèrent d'un coup. Et il leva la tête vers cette voix surprise. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnue, mais son cerveau voulait la preuve visuelle que son monde allait éclater en mille morceaux. Il croisa alors le regard pétillant d'une des raisons de son départ précipité de Londres.

He...Granger...

C'est toi... ?

Je... te sers quelque chose ?

Les regards stressés qu'il posait sur la foule suffirent à la jeune femme pour comprendre son malaise.

Je suis seule ici. Mais Dra...

Stéphane... Je m'appelle Stéphane.

Le regard surpris l'ancienne Gryffondor chercha une explication. Il pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à toute allure.

Un Bloody Mary s'il te plaît.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent en coin pour ce choix de cocktails plus qu'ironique. Il s'empressa ensuite de servir son verre à la jeune femme, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas, Drago Malefoy barman à Paris. Les chances qu'elle tombe sur lui étaient si minimes ! Il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir découvert sa cachette. Sauf que connaissant sa curiosité légendaire, il devait se douter qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt. Elle avait bien sur remarqué son avant bras qu'il laissait découvert.

Voila.

Merci, tu...

Je termine à 01h00, rejoins-moi à la porte de derrière.

... Ok... à tout à l'heure.

Mmh... Bonne soirée.

Le sourire que lui fit le jeune homme la laissa perplexe, mais elle se retira du bar pour le plus grand bonheur de l'ancien Serpentard. Tous ses muscles se décontractèrent lorsqu'elle disparu dans la foule. Il ne voulait pas changer ! Et cette fille montrait le pire et le meilleur en lui. Il espérait plus que tout que son service ne finisse pas. Il connaissait assez la jolie Gryffondor pour savoir d'avance qu'elle ne lâcherait rien. Leur conversation avait eu lieu en français, et il ne s'en étonnait qu'à moitié venant de la sorcière.

Une heure du matin arriva bien trop vite au goût du garçon qui sentait son estomac se contracter dans l'attente des questions de la jeune femme. Il ramassa sa veste, l'enfila et sortit dans le froid de la nuit parisienne. Il sentit la jeune femme avant de la voir. Il avait beaucoup de souvenirs relatifs au trio d'or et encore plus à la jolie brune.

Paris hein...

Paris.

Pourquoi ?

Les gens sont heureux ici...

Je comprends...

Ils sont libres de tout, mais surtout de penser.

Leur langue maternelle reprenant le dessus, ils avancèrent dans la nuit noire.

Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Londres était trop étouffante ces derniers temps. J'ai emménagé pas loin d'ici il y a deux semaines.

Est ce que tu … enfin... d'autres que toi sont dans le coin ?

Non pas pour le moment. Ils sont restés là- bas.

Tu n'as donc pas ramené Weasley et Potter dans tes bagages...

L'embarras évidant de la jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçu. Mais Drago ne voulut pas l'embêter sur ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Tu sembles aller bien.

Je vais bien.

Tu souris maintenant.

Ça m'arrive... plutôt fréquemment.

Pourquoi être parti ?

Pour vivre.

Je ne comprends pas, tu avais un avenir là-bas...

Un avenir dicté par ma condition, par la fortune de mon père, par un mariage forcé avec Astoria Greengrass. Ici je suis libre d'être le vrai moi. Pas le prince des Serpentards qui se cache derrière des faux semblants et des fausses convictions. Ici je peux être heureux, j'ai fais des erreurs et je fais de mon mieux pour ne plus en refaire. Et ça ne peut que se faire loin du monde qui m'a conditionné toute ma vie.

Ce que tu es loquace !

Le sourire du jeune homme lui apprit qu'il n'était pas vexé. Elle découvrait un nouveau Drago Malefoy… Ou Stéphane comme il avait laissé sous entendre.

Pourquoi Stéphane ?

C'est français !

Mais tellement peu toi !

C'est comme ça depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je m'y suis fait. C'était un coup de tête et s'est resté.

Leurs pas les avaient mené devant l'immeuble de Drago, sûrement un automatisme de son corps.

J'habite là haut. Tu veux monter ?

Je... D'accord.

Le beau blond sourit devant l'évidente curiosité de la lionne. Il commença à monter les marches quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait décidément pas faire vivre ça à la jeune femme. Il se résigna donc à emprunter la boite métallique dont le nom était bien trop compliqué pour lui. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et les portes s'ouvrirent presqu'aussitôt. Mettant sa peur de coté, le jeune homme laissa galamment Hermione passer devant, pour la suivre ensuite et appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage.

Tu n'aimes pas les ascenseurs ?

J'ai du mal avec certaines machines moldues... Mais comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, j'ai la télévision et même le téléphone. J'ai cru mourir de honte quand le petit fils de ma voisine à dû m'expliquer leur fonctionnement.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre le manque qu'il ressentait, de pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais réellement connu ça et c'était le plus dérangeant dans sa vie. Les portes de la boite s'ouvrirent et il en sortit rapidement, se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée. Il laissa la jeune femme le précéder dans son appartement. Elle fut accueillie par une douce chaleur, l'odeur de son hôte et un gros matou très poilu et très... aristocrate dans son genre.

Je te présente Pantoufle. Pantoufle voici Hermione.

A la façon dont l'ancien Serpentard parlait à son chat la jeune femme s'attendait presque à le voir lui répondre. Elle se pencha vers l'animal qui se rapprocha prudemment de l'intru qu'elle était. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se laissa caresser avec un doux ronronnement.

C'est un siamois ?

Oui angora. Qui d'ailleurs, met mon canapé dans un état pitoyable si je le laisse se coucher dessus. Donne-moi ton manteau.

La lionne obéit au maître de maison et lui tendit manteau et écharpe.

Je peux te laisser un instant ? Je vais me changer et me rafraîchir.

Pas de souci, je vais visiter ton immense salon !

Ahah quel humour !

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa derrière une des trois portes de son studio. La jeune femme en déduisit que s'y trouvait sa chambre, la salle de bain, et les toilettes. Un peu comme chez elle. A la différence que lui, il avait un magnifique balcon avec plein de plantes venant des deux mondes. Son salon n'était pas spacieux mais il était très chaleureux, les lumières tamisées sur les murs oranges rendaient le tout très beau, un vrai petit nid. Elle attrapa Pantoufle dans ses bras et le caressa longuement sur toute la longueur, le faisant ronronner de plaisir. Aucune photo n'était visible, la décoration n'était pas chargée, mais on sentait que ce qu'il possédait lui avait été offert. Peut-être avait-il réussit à se refaire une autre vie ici.

Elle fut surprise de voir Drago sortir par une autre porte que celle par laquelle il était entré, il était entrain de se sécher les cheveux activement avec une serviette. La jeune femme prit le temps de le regarder, il avait grandi depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait troqué sa tenue de travail contre un jean clair et un marcel noir qui mettait relativement sa musculature en avant, mais aussi sa marque. Elle pinça les lèvres quand il releva la tête vers elle, tout ébouriffé.

Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ?

Le sourire triste du jeune homme fit regretter son trait d'humour à la jeune femme.

Écoute, je sais que tout ce que je peux dire n'effacera pas les sept années qu'on a passé à Poudlard où je vous ai fais souffrir, moins que certains plus que d'autres. Et tout particulièrement toi d'ailleurs. Je me suis acharné contre vous pour des raisons qui me paraissent irréalistes aujourd'hui. C'est cette prise de conscience qui m'a fait partir loin de tout, j'ai décidé de ne plus m'occuper du passé, mais de vivre, seulement vivre. Je ne pourrais jamais vous demander de me pardonner ou même me pardonner à moi-même. Alors j'essaie de vivre au maximum, d'être heureux pour un rien, comme un oiseau qui chante à ma fenêtre, l'odeur d'un morceau de tarte de Mme Lucie, un rayon de soleil par un jour pluvieux. Je veux seulement me retrouver, le garçon souriant que j'étais, aimable et enjoué. Celui qui est mort à son entrée à Poudlard. A cause d'un homme qui m'avait prédestiné à d'autres choses. Je ne dis pas que je suis un sain, je vous ai fais du mal, et j'ai aimé ça. Je dis juste que je ne veux plus être ce garçon-là.

Je comprends, je suis partie pour la même chose à vrai dire. J'ai juste mis plus de temps à prendre ma décision. Je ne suis pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque avide de savoir, je ne suis pas juste la tête pensante du trio d'or comme le monde sorcier nous appelle, je suis tellement plus que ça au fond... Mais pas là-bas. Alors je suis venu ici. Où personne ne me connait enfin… jusqu'à ce soir à vrai dire.

Le silence qui s'installa ne fut pas pesant et le jeune homme se rendit à la cuisine pour leur servir une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.

Installe-toi, n'hésite pas. Ce n'est pas du luxe mais je t'assure que c'est confortable.

Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je peux quitter mes chaussures ?

Drago hocha la tête et la jolie brune s'installa dans le canapé moelleux en soupirant d'aise, elle enleva ses bottes hautes et les plaça à coté du canapé. Le jeune homme ramena leurs tasses, les déposa sur la table basse et finit par s'installer lourdement sur le sofa. Il regarda son ancienne camarade du coin de l'œil qui le remerciait. Elle avait légèrement changé, ses cheveux n'était plus indisciplinés comme à l'époque de leurs études, elle les avait d'ailleurs remontés en chignon dont des mèches rebelles s'échappaient, ses jambes étaient immensément longues et elle avait de jolies formes là où il fallait.

Toute à sa contemplation le jeune homme sursauta quand Pantoufle sauta des bras d'Hermione pour venir dans les siens. Il caressa le dessus de la tête de son chat et embrassa le bout de son oreille. Le chat se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de son jeune maitre et s'endormit automatiquement sous le regard attendrit de la jeune femme.

Du coup tu n'as plus de contact dans le monde sorcier ?

Plus aucuns, pas même ma mère.

Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ici ?

Plus ou moins, j'ai des voisins sympas, des collègues plutôt marrants et certains clients sont des habitués mais personne de particuliers comme... avant.

Tu sais un peu ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton départ ?

Non aucune idée. J'ai eu mon diplôme, je suis rentré au manoir, ma mère avait un coquard sous l'œil droit. Je revois encore la scène... Je suis entré dans une rage folle. Alors j'ai... J'ai fait la dernière erreur de ma vie.

Ton père.

Plus ou moins… Je ne connais pas la version qu'on vous a donné.

Il aurait été tué par des Mangemorts, voulant se venger de ta mère pour avoir aidé Harry... et donc trahi Voldemort.

Drago frissonna d'effroi à l'entente de ce nom devenu maintenant insignifiant. Mais l'habitude avait repris le dessus.

C'est ça. Ils sont entrés juste après moi, j'allais tuer mon père quand ils m'ont fait voltiger dans la pièce, ma mère a accouru vers moi, je les ai vu la pointer avec leur baguette alors j'ai fait la seule chose possible à ce moment-là, j'ai fui avec elle. Ils ont tué mon père et quand je suis revenu, ils étaient occupés à saccager le manoir. Tout ce que possédait encore ma mère. J'ai donc appelé les aurors et ils sont venus s'occuper d'eux, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a laissé vivre en paix. Après ça, j'ai laissé ma mère chez Andromeda et je suis parti loin.

Je ne comprends pas, quelle est ton erreur dans tout ça ?

Ne pas l'avoir tué moi-même. Il s'agit de la seule rancœur que je garde encore.

Ne dis pas ça, tu ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

On ne saura jamais.

En tout cas je peux peut-être te donner des nouvelles de ceux que je peux, si tu le souhaites.

Blaise ?

Zabini est à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, il va bientôt se marier avec une Serdaigle que tu ne dois pas connaître.

Potter ?

Devenu auror il y a six mois, coule le parfait amour avec Ginny Weasley qui fait du Quidditch en pro.

Weasley... ?

...A repris la boutique de farces et attrapes avec son frère et sort avec Parkinson...

Avec Parkinson ! La nouvelle du siècle !

Le sourire triste de la jeune lionne lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Mais tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

Si, il y a encore 3 mois on devait se marier... Mais ça c'est passé autrement.

Oh... désolé.

Ce n'est rien. Après Nott est entré à la gazette du sorcier... Je crois qu'il a une liaison avec Rita Skeeter.

Beurk... et ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de lui.

Neville Londubat est en passe de devenir professeur à Poudlard et il est avec Luna Lovegood. Hagrid a repris son poste de garde chasse et le tableau de Dumbledore fait les cours d'astronomie.

Et toi ?

J'ai commencé un stage de médicomage mais la popularité me l'a totalement gâché, ensuite j'ai voulu reprendre une boutique sur le chemin de Traverse et c'est là que j'ai vu Ron et Parkinson entrain de... enfin je les ai vus. Et à ce moment, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais pas être sereine en restant près de lui, alors je suis partie. Et là je viens d'être admise dans une école d'Arts et j'ai un petit job à coté. Histoire de payer mon studio et mes repas.

Qu'est ce que tu faisais à la chimère ce soir ?

J'avais rendez vous.

Oh... Ça s'est bien passé ?

Je... non je l'ai envoyé paître.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu et, ne ris pas, il était roux.

Le rire de Drago raisonna dans le studio et le regard de la jeune femme lui fit redoubler son hilarité.

Hey ! Arrête un peu ! Au final c'est même pas drôle ! Il m'a traumatisé des roux !

J'en déduis donc que les frères Weasley peuvent passer leur chemin.

Oui je vais sûrement devenir lesbienne de toute façon.

Drago s'étouffa avec sa salive et regarda la jeune fille étrangement.

Il était si nul que ça ?

Le rougissement de la jeune femme l'amusa intérieurement mais il ne baissa pas le regard voulant tester au maximum sa compagne d'un soir. Il ne remarqua même pas le départ de Pantoufle bien trop occupé à regarder intensément la jeune femme.

Je... on a... on a jamais été jusque là.

C'est une blague...

Si seulement...

Donc il est vraiment nul.

C'est assez étrange de parler de ça avec toi. Même si je vois que tu n'es plus vraiment le même, tu es et tu seras toujours Drago Malefoy !

Et un Malefoy sait contenter une fille !

Le regard courageux, la jeune fille osa lui sortir une répartie bien placée.

C'est une proposition ?

Sans aucun doute.

Hermione sentait que le piège venait de retomber sur elle, le regard de Drago était brûlant et les papillons dans son ventre étaient inexplicables. Bien sûr, il était beau comme un dieu, encore plus depuis qu'il laissait ses cheveux indisciplinés. Ses bras étaient musclés à souhait et l'odeur qui émanait de son corps était ensorcelante. Il avait toujours eu un physique parfait, elle s'en était voulu de l'avoir abîmé en troisième année avec son coup de poing. Elle enviait toutes celles qui pouvait le regarder sans qu'on ne les juge ou les insulte pour cela. Elle avait aussi eu plusieurs fantasmes avec le beau blond et le voir ce soir en barman l'avait déstabilisée, pensant que son esprit légèrement embrumé lui jouait des tours. Elle pensait sérieusement, à une époque, qu'elle avait un problème... Car fantasmé sur l'homme qu'on déteste le plus est plus ou moins masochiste. Drago pouvait à nouveau voir les rouages du cerveau de la jeune femme tourner à plein régime. Il avait vu ses pupilles se dilater, son souffle se couper et le rougissement de sa peau s'intensifier. Il avait même aperçu le léger mouvement de ses cuisses quand elle les avait resserrées après une de ses réflexions silencieuses. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec le sexe opposé et bien sûr la jeune femme, déjà incroyablement attirante à la fin des années Poudlard - surtout dans sa robe de soirée violette en quatrième année qu'il aurait aimée lui arracher d'ailleurs ! Alors maintenant que son corps avait fini de s'épanouir elle était resplendissante. Surtout dans sa robe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qui s'était bien remontée lorsqu'elle s'était assise. Il apercevait même une partie de sa jarretelle. Il pouvait voir la jeune femme respirer rapidement à ses coté. Il lui suffirait de se pencher un peu pour capturer ses lèvres, de tendre légèrement la main pour caresser ses cuisses recouvertes du tissu noir de ses bas.

Je...je ne sais pas...

Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

Ça non plus je ne sais pas...

Tu veux que je t'aide à te décider... ?

...Oui...

Le jeune homme savait très bien que la timidité de la jeune femme l'empêcherait de faire le premier pas, il se rapprocha donc de la lionne de façon à ce que leur peau se touche. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, glissa un doigt sur sa joue en passant sa main sur sa nuque et la rapprocha doucement de lui, en continuant de la fixer dans les yeux.

Dra...

Chut... je ne t'oblige pas, je t'aide à décider.

Les lèvres de la belle étaient douces, si douces que le jeune homme n'osa pas la brusquer, butinant doucement ses lèvres, il commença à l'embrasser doucement, quand la jeune femme répondit à son baiser. La chaleur de la pièce monta d'un coup et la langue d'Hermione alla doucement chercher celle de son compagnon. Le grondement sourd qui sortit de la bouche de Drago fit serrer instinctivement les cuisses de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps il attrapa la jambe de la jeune femme tout en passant son bras derrière son dos pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. Le ballet sensuel de leur bouche devint vite insuffisant et les mains perdues dans les cheveux blonds de son ancien ennemi, la jeune femme laissa sa tête partir en arrière quand il entreprit d'embrasser langoureusement son cou. Le gémissement retenu de sa belle fit grogner le Serpentard qui commença à passer ses mains sur les cuisses de la demoiselle. Rougissante de plaisir et de gène, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire, si elle devait suivre son corps et ses envies en laissant faire les mains habiles de l'Apollon ou écouter la partie de sa tête qui générait la peur de l'inconnu.

D...Drago... Attends... S'il te plaît...

Il leva la tête vers elle, les lèvres gonflées et rougies des baisers qu'il lui avait administrés, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants d'excitation. Jamais elle n'avait vu homme plus sexy.

Je... Je n'ai..

Tu es vierge ?

Quoi ? Non ! Enfin... Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et... c'était douloureux alors...

La pointe de déception dans le cœur du jeune homme le surprit, il aurait aimé être le premier, il devrait se contenter d'être le premier à lui faire du bien.

Tu as peur...

Un peu oui... et je suis... enfin me mettre nue et tout ça...

Gran... Hermione, tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir à des banalités et apprécier ce que j'ai envie de te donner, je sais que ça va être compliqué mais pour une fois dans ta vie... Fais moi confiance.

A cet instant la jeune femme sut qu'elle lui faisait déjà confiance, tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était se ridiculiser devant Drago Malefoy ! Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, le regard plongé dans le sien et défit un a un les petits boutons en nacre de sa robe, il fit enfin glisser la robe sur les bras de la lionne sans quitter son regard, ce qui la rassura. Il commença ensuite à embrasser à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme, mais sans s'y attarder il glissa doucement vers la mâchoire, rejoignant le cou de la belle pour ensuite descendre doucement vers la naissance de ses seins, il mordilla doucement la peau sensible et recula légèrement la tête admirant la vue de la poitrine galbé retenue prisonnière par un affriolant soutien gorge noir recouvert de dentelle rose. Il serra les dents se retenant d'arracher le vêtement qui l'empêchait de toucher à son premier but. Il glissa alors sa main dans le balconnet sortant doucement un premier sein qui pointait fièrement, les lèvres et la langue de Drago sur le petit bouton de chair firent gémir plus intensément la jeune femme. Il se décida alors à dégrafer le sous vêtements et prit rapidement les deux seins lourds dans ses mains avides. Bien que gênée, la belle lionne sentit le désir de son compagnon, le membre dur contre sa cuisse était la preuve que la vue lui plaisait, et cette sensation l'excita un peu plus. Prise dans un tourbillon de plaisir quand Drago aspira ses tétons l'un après l'autre, elle bougea naturellement son bassin voulant assouvir un besoin primitif. Le gémissement de l'Apollon contre sa poitrine l'encouragea dans ce sens et elle osa donner des coups un peu plus francs, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon la repousse rapidement pour la mettre sur ses jambes debout devant lui. La vitesse de l'action lui fit quelque peu tourner la tête et elle regarda surprise l'homme en face d'elle. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et tira d'un coup sec la robe pour qu'elle tombe à ses pieds. Le couinement qui sortit de sa bouche surprit la jeune femme.

Par Merlin... Tu vas me tuer ma parole !

La lionne ne sut pas quoi répondre et n'en eu pas le temps puisque son compagnon se leva d'un bond et se planta face a elle. Il retira son marcel, se collant à elle qui du se retenir à ses bras pour ne pas trébucher en arrière.

Tu es... sculptural...

Le désir qu'il lut dans le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor finit de le faire durcir. Il avait très envie d'aller vite, très vite, mais il savait que s'il ne profitait pas un minimum de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il allait le regretter amèrement. Il détailla donc la jeune femme des pieds à la tête. A ses jambes, enroulées de bas noirs, étaient fermement accroché des jarretelles noires à nœuds roses comme son soutien gorge, il regrettait presque de lui avoir déjà enlevé, relevant un peu plus les yeux, il vit le Tonga que la jeune femme portait, et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire faire un demi tour pour admiré la vue de ses fesses rondes.

La vue te plaît ?

La voix un peu plus rauque de la jolie brune fit lâcher le regard de Drago. Il finit par retourner Hermione l'enlaçant de ses bras et il attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, les mains de sa compagne le caressant de partout, quand elle osa passer sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le jean du jeune homme il ne put s'empêcher de lui mordre la lèvre faisant gémir la jeune femme. Glissant ses mains sous les fesses de son ancienne ennemie, le Serpentard la souleva sans difficulté et la porta aussi loin qu'il le put sous le désir que lui provoquait la douce, alternant coups de bassin et morsures dans le cou. Il la plaqua durement contre le mur menant à sa chambre mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir arriver jusqu'à celle ci. Il défit comme il le put les attaches des jarretelles de la belle pendant qu'elle glissait ses mains entre leur corps, défaisant bouton par bouton le jean devenu bien trop étroit du jeune homme. Elle réussit à lui faire descendre avec ses jambes qu'elle accrocha dans le dos du beau blond. Le gémissement qu'elle poussa quand elle frotta leurs deux intimités fit monter l'excitation à son sommet. Dans un dernier effort surhumain Drago entraîna son précieux fardeau jusqu'à son lit où il les fit s'allonger.

Je... j'en peux plus Hermione.

Déjà ?

Le rire cristallin d'Hermione lui permit de se contenir, de se calmer. Il s'assit à coté des jambes de la jeune femme et fit lentement glissé ses bas, caressant sensuellement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il descendit doucement sur les mollets galbés et finit par ses pieds dont les courbes étaient parfaites. Il décida de remonter lentement avec ses lèvres embrassant la cheville jusqu'à l'intérieur du genou où il traça un sillon avec sa langue, remontant doucement sur la cuisse. La respiration saccadée de sa compagne lui plaisait. Il remonta sur la hanche et attrapa le dernier vêtement entre ses dents et le descendit doucement de chaque coté, effleurant au passage le mont de venus de la jeune femme qui se cachait derrière ses mains en gémissant longuement. Une fois débarrassé du dernier vêtement gênant, Drago remonta doucement le long du corps de sa douce, l'effleurant doucement de ses doigts. Il dégagait de la jeune femme une telle sensualité malgré son manque d'expérience ! Les doux gémissements de la belle finirent par avoir raison de lui. Il écarta doucement ses jambes en retirant ses mains de son visage, il était en équilibre tenant ses mains dans l'une des siennes et de l'autre il osa caresser les replis de son intimité si sensible, le cambrement spontané des reins de la jeune femme le fit sourire et il inséra doucement un doigt dans son intimité trempée.

D...Drago...mh...

Le sourire en coin du jeune homme n'échappa pas à une lionne rougissante, le regard fixe du Serpentard ne lui augurait rien de bon, et elle comprit pourquoi quand il leva doucement sa main pour sucer son doigt imprégné de son humidité. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, le geste l'avait autant choquée qu'excitée, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle désirait, mais en bon amant Drago le savait pour elle et rapprocha doucement son visage de l'intimité trempée de la lionne. Il commença par de sensuels coups de langue, proférant à la jeune femme une caresse encore inconnue qui la fit se crisper des pieds à la tête. Elle osa un coup d'œil vers l'homme sexy qui s'occupait si bien de son corps et le regretta quand elle le vit la fixer, elle était au comble de la gène, ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet car les caresses langoureuses de Drago conjuguées au doigt qu'il venait d'ajouter, firent exploser la jeune femme dans un océan de sensations nouvelles et grisantes. Drago avait senti l'intimité déjà très serrée de sa compagne se crisper sur son doigt et avait su à cet instant qu'un autre de ses buts était atteint. Il remonta doucement le long du corps de la jeune femme qui se mordait la lèvre doucement.

Tu as un goût merveilleux.

La jeune femme serra instinctivement les cuisses sentant son désir remonter en flèche pour l'homme à ses cotés. Elle regarda le corps de l'Apollon et glissa doucement la main vers la protubérance impressionnante qu'elle pouvait deviner sous son caleçon serré, elle délivra alors son compagnon qui gémit doucement et l'aida à retirer le dernier obstacle à leurs corps nus. Drago se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et la jeune femme s'en aperçut.

Je... j'ai pas de...

Je prends la pilule et je me suis fait dépistée à mon stage de médicomagie.

Je me suis aussi fait dépisté il y a un an... et j'ai pas eu de rapports depuis.

Alors…

Le désir ré-affluant dans les veines des deux protagonistes, ils allèrent l'un vers l'autre reprenant une danse enflammée avec leurs lèvres gonflées. Hermione, plus audacieuse que jamais, glissa sa main entre les deux corps pour caresser doucement le membre douloureux de son amant qui obligea presque la jeune femme à écarter les cuisses, il était posté à l'entrée de son intimité, la caressant doucement de son gland gorgé de sang. Mordillant le lobe de son oreille le jeune homme voulu la confirmation de vive voix de sa partenaire.

Dis moi oui...

Oui !

Le cri de désespoir de la Gryffondor fit tressauter la verge du jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour pénétrer enfin l'étroite intimité qui lui était réservée. La douce chaleur de la jeune femme le fit gémir, il attendit un instant qu'elle puisse s'habituer à sa grosseur et finit par s'enfoncer plus profondément. Hermione ne resta pas en reste, levant les jambes pour que la pénétration soit plus profonde et bougeant son bassin en rythme avec lui.

Tu...c'est si étroit !

Les coups de bassin du jeune homme se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux, plus forts et sa partenaire criait à présent son consentement, l'encourageant à ne pas arrêter. C'est quand il sentit la chair de son intimité se resserrer autour de lui et les ongles de sa partenaire s'enfoncer dans son dos qu'il sentit l'orgasme monter en lui, du plus profond de son être. La jouissance fut si intense qu'il gémit fortement contre la peau du cou de la jeune femme. Son plaisir lui parsemant la vue de millier d'étoiles. Drago se dégagea aussitôt de la jolie lionne pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids et l'attira dans ses bras, la respiration haletante.

Ils étaient vraiment nuls...

Elles l'étaient aussi.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Moi non plus je n'avais jamais ressenti tout ça.

Une première pour chacun de nous alors... Chacun à sa façon...

Tout a fait.

Le sourire éblouissant de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que la vie à laquelle il aspirait à présent ne pourrait pas se passer d'elle. Non ils n'étaient pas fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais si ça ce n'était pas du bonheur, il fallait lui expliquer ce qui l'était. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour... En attendant la jeune femme papillonnait des paupières.

Dors... demain est un autre jour.

Il embrassa la jeune femme à la commissure des lèvres, la serra contre lui tout en les couvrant d'une couverture et s'endormit comme ça. Il ne souhaita qu'une chose, que ce soit le début de sa rédemption.

* * *

Alors? Verdict? ;) A la prochaine!


End file.
